


might be because even now

by gingerblossom



Category: Treasure13, YG Treasure Box (TV)
Genre: M/M, Song fic, a bit angsty and sad, hunsuk is the superior ship tbh, the other silver boys are briefly mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 15:53:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17963534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingerblossom/pseuds/gingerblossom
Summary: no longer loversbut not strangersnot able to become friendsit doesn't matterI love younow and always- - -In which Hyunsuk and Seunghun fell in love along the way, struggling their way out of the cruel world they are living in.





	might be because even now

**Author's Note:**

> hellou!  
> this is my first time writing in this fandom and im kinda excited ♡  
> i was inspired last night by this song called "ima demo anata ga" by fujita maiko ( here ) and i couldn't resist the need to write something about it + hunsuk is such an underrated ship please give them some love! ; - ;  
> btw its **_unbetaed_** and wrote in a day so i hope it won't suck too much...  
> please enjoy it with a light heart uwu

 

* * *

 

 

Hyunsuk didn't know when it happened. It just started on his own. Maybe it was between the tight line of the years they spent together. Maybe the fault was actually in the time they spent together. Love bloomed inside his heart like a flower during the early stage of spring, unattended and wild; and he didn't manage to notice it until it was too late.

Seunghun played a big role into his life, being the only trainee of his age, it was quite easy for Hyunsuk to get along with him. Even before they realized it, they became best friends.  
There was nothing that they didn't do together, from stay until late in the practice room to collapse on their bed late at night, exhausted from the hard work.  
At some point, being roommates, it meaned for them sharing the same clothes on daily basis, fighting over who took that shirt or that hoodie. It was hard, but they had each other, and it was enough.

Along the path something started to change, the way they revolved around each other silently started to become more serious, more clinging. Hyunsuk started to sleep more often in Seunghun’s bed, Seunghun started to reach for the smaller's hand without realizing it.  
Developing mutual feelings but being oblivious slowly became a fire hazard until it took them to the breaking point.  
The night Hyunsuk packed his things before leaving for MixNine made Seunghun snap, warm tears fell down his eyes as the younger folded his shirt, biting his lips.

“Why are you crying? I'm not going to stay away forever.”

“I don't want you to leave.”

The words left Seunghun's lips so softly that Hyunsuk almost didn't heard them. An exchange of look was enough to understand everything that runs into their minds.  
They never actually confess, the way Seunghun pressed Hyunsuk down to the mattress of his bed, holding him so tightly, was enough to understand it all.  
They burned down to ashes, the foundation of their love.

  
  
  
_you know, today_  
_something that pained me a little happened_  
_to no longer contact you_  
_that resolve swayed_  
  
_I heard the voice that flows_  
_from the other side of the receiver_  
_with just that your relieved_  
_face surfaced_

  
  
  
It was summer when their manager first talked about the new survival, Hyunsuk stretched a tiny smile over his lips – Seunghun noticed his nervousness and placed a hand over his shoulder, squeezing it.  
The tension was already up since the start, Seunghun could feel the anxiety streaming over the body of the younger. They fell asleep hugged that night, Seunghun's fingers lost in between Hyunsuk’s blonde locks, the last thing that left his mouth was a whispered “Everything is going be alright”.

Their last monthly evaluation as Team A arrived too much faster than their like, everyone was doing their best even with wounded hearts. With the farewell of Midam replaying in their mind as they sang, once the music was over only deep breaths and tears were left.  
During that night Hyunsuk broke in sobs in between Seunghun’s arms, as the taller pressed kissed all over his face, their eyes locked as their fingers (and their feelings).  
The first time Hyunsuk confessed to love Seunghun was during the last time they had to make love to each other.

  
  
  
  
_that being besides you became painful_  
_I didn't want to notice it_  
_we tried the impossible didn't we?_  
  
_separating rewarded us both_  
_a new world I became a little stronger  
_

 

  
Months passed by and they took away seasons as well, the bright sun of the summer that accompanied them during the hard practice of the end of August turned into the heavy snow of January, the survival coming at its end as well.  
Hyunsuk made the cut and cried into his mother's arms, tears rolled fat down his cheeks – he shouldn't be crying, his sister was smiling at him too, his parents were happy, but why was his heart so heavy inside his chest?  
Luckily he didn't have enough time to think that day, the staff called him to reach the agency as soon as possible for work. His first work without all of his boys, something didn't seem quite right (he could tell it also from the look in Yedam and Junkyu's eyes).

That night, Hyunsuk laid on the bed of his room with his phone on the hands. A lot of messages from relatives and friends came in, saying the congratulations. Other trainees as well wished him good luck, but his eyes cared to read only a name.  
It was there, looking at the time the message was sent he was the first one messaging him: I'm so proud of you, Hyunsukie.  
Tears started to fall as the blonde could hear the voice of the taller whispering those words to him. His fingers started to move before he could even realizing it, pressing down Seunghun’s number.

Seunghun replied almost instantly and only hearing his soft voice made Hyunsuk choke in his tears again, but he tried to sound unaffected. That was one of the things he did well, like that time he and Seunghun watched a movie together and the taller was the only one crying. Hyunsuk needed to act stronger, he really did, but his voice started to shake as soon as the conversation progressed.  
His eyes were wet, his hands held the phone in trembles but his lips curled in a smile only by hearing his voice. Seunghun couldn't help but notice it, he knew the smaller too well – his heart broke to hear the faint sob from the younger, he wished he could do more for him.

“Why are you crying? It's not like I'm dying or something.”

“I don't want you to leave.”

“This sound oddly familiar.”

Hyunsuk broke in a silent laugh, Seunghun’s heart felt more at peace ny hearing it. He could picture the sweet smile of the younger, his eyes turning into two beautiful half-moons.  
They must have been both caught in the same thoughts as the conversation suddenly became silent, only to being interrupted by a knock over Seunghun’s door. The taller excuses himself, murmuring a soft goodbye.

  
  
  
_pretending to be fine_  
_laughing saying "seeyah"_  
_the phone I held on to_  
_I couldn't cut it off from my side_  
_and the small silence hurts_  
  
_the reason why tears come out_  
_by just hearing your voice_  
_might be because even now_  
_I love you_  

 

Other two months passed since the final line up was announced, they both move on to live their current life.  
Hyunsuk was busy by leading the new group, dealing with twelve kids wasn't something he expected to do in life – the pressure he felt over his shoulder was massive, stress and anxiety living in his heads were slowly turning into monsters who were eating him alive from the start.

 

  
It was a Saturday late afternoon when Junkyu forced him to go out for a walk, saying that bring kept inside his room wasn't healthy for him.  
Hyunsuk protested at first but then he threw a hoodie over his small figure and went out, some fresh air wouldn't hurt. His phone buzzed inside his pocket as he went on, the young rapper decided to ignore it since it may be or some of the kids asking for snacks or someone from the other chat.

It was indeed a bless for them having a group chat, friends that last forever. Sometimes it made feel Hyunsuk happy but also sad at the same time, he wished he could live freely like Raesung, Noa Byunggon and Seunghun. But he was stuck in there, trapped.  
Seunghun looked so much happier than ever, also – that was the part that hurt him the most, he hated that he couldn't be the reason of his happiness anymore.

As he crossed the street with his mind full of thoughts, the corner of his eyes caught a particular pattern of a jacket he knows too well.  
When he reached the other side of the road, Hyunsuk turned around, only to meet the figure of Seunghun walking away with his brother. He was sure he saw him like Hyunsuk did, but both of them didn't say nothing at all.  
The smile Seunghun had over his lips was enough to remind him that he still cares, he still treasures their memories together. That was enough for Hyunsuk to return home with a smile over his lips as well, ready to face any new hardship.

 

_no longer lovers_  
_but not strangers_  
_not able to become friends_  
_it doesn't matter_  
_I love you_  
_now and always._


End file.
